


Finding Stephen a Mate

by Cheeryfiz



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alpha Jay, Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hosuh Lee Needs a Hug, Hybrids, Knotting, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Virginity, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeryfiz/pseuds/Cheeryfiz
Summary: Daniel owns two hybrids Stephen and Jay. Jay and Daniels relationship had evolved into something romantic.But while there relationship flourished Daniel started to notice Stephen becoming lonely now that Jay spent more time with him so with the help of jay Dan decided to get another hybrid to help Stephen.
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Dan, Jay, and Stephen sat in the living room for their weekly scary movie marathon. Jay and Dan were snuggling up on the couch Jay holding Dan around the waist occasionally giving small licks and nips to his neck and ear. Meanwhile Stephen sat on the arm chair next to the couch with an irritated expression.

"Stephen" Dan called from the couch feeling concerned at the look on the wolf face usually he enjoyed scary movie nights. Jay and Stephen would talk throughout the movies predicting when the jump scares would come and laughing at how ridiculous the ghost looked while Dan would hide behind a blanket in fear but lately Jay would choose to cuddle with Dan instead not paying much attention to the movies.

The purple haired wolf looked up slightly only giving a small nod as a reply. "Are you not feeling well"

"I'm fine why do you ask" Stephen replied in a weirdly monotone voice face showing a look of boredom.

"You just looked like something was bothering you" The green haired man said back with a small frown.

"I'm just kinda bored of these movie nights" Stephen said sullenly turning his attention to his nails with a disinterested look.

"But you usually love horror movies"Dan replied

"Well its not as fun when you feel like a third wheel while your friends are being sappy as hell spread across the couch" Stephen snapped clearly annoyed at the questioning before getting off the couch and speed walking down the hall to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Wow dramatic much" Jay spoke passively looking twords the hallway Stephen had just went down.

"Jay I think there might be something genuinely wrong with him I haven't seen him this annoyed since I accidently walked in on him in the middle of his rut" Dan replied worry now covering his features moving himself out of Jays hold to sit upright resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Well maybe he's feeling left out" Jay replied with a yawn showing off his sharp canines while stretching his arms above his head.

"I mean I guess but what should we do about it stop acting like a couple around him" Dan said concerned that his relationship might be hurting his friend.

"No i don't think us being a couple is the problem he's probably just lonely wolf mating season is coming up and its his natural instinct to try and find a mate" the blonde replied laying his head in the humans lap silently demanding head pats.

"So what should I do is there some sort of... Hybrid dating sight I could sign him up for or what" Dan replied unhelpfully.

"Why not just get another hybrid a submissive one bring it home for Stephen to prey on and chase around until his rut hits and lock them in a room together problem solved" Jay said sleepily nuzzling into Dan's stomach.

Dan was ready to object to Jay's solution pointing out all the things wrong with his statement but then he really started to think over what the blonde said. It wouldn't be that hard to go down to a hybrid shelter and let Stephen just pick out a hybrid he liked. When he really thought about this it really was the easiest solution.

"Y-You really think that would work" Dan said still feeling off about this solution.

"Positive just take him to the shelter and let him run wild he'll bring back the prettiest one and his problem is solved" Jay replied already sounding bored

Daniel absentmindedly ran his hands through Jays hair scratching gently behind his ear while Jay let out satisfied groans before a thought popped into Dan's head.

"Okay but there's a flaw to your plan" Dan said hastily causing Jay to make a curious sound "What if they don't end up liking eachother sure Stephen might pick one he likes the look of but what if they don't get along"

Jay took a second too think he had not considered this possibility. "Well... Hybrids can use there sense of smell to find someone right for them"

"What do you mean" Dan replied slightly confused

"Its like how I fell in love with you yes it was because of your personality but also it was partly because of your scent you smell so sweet with a hint of tang like milk chocolate and lemon" Jay ended his explanation giving a loving gaze twords Dan before leaning up to give him a peck on the lips.

"Your amazing" Dan said with a grin hearts practically floating around his head.

"I know I think I deserve a reward" Jay replied snuggly a glint of mischief in his ruby red eyes.

"Would a kiss do" Dan said happily.

"Why I do believe that's a great reward" Jay said jokingly before pouncing on Dan pinning his arms to either side of his head on the couch.

"So rough" Dan mumbled before Jay captured his lips in a fierce kiss biting Daniel's bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Dan gasped and Jay quickly used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Dan's mouth. This continued for five minutes both panting by the time they pulled away.

"Move this to the bedroom" Jay asked voice husky and rough looking down at Dan with a predatory gaze. Dan could only nod in reply to breathless to trust his voice to not break.

In one swift movement Jay had picked Dan up bridesmaid style causing the green haired man to squeak and wrap his arms around Jays neck speed walking to the bedroom tossing Dan onto the king sized bed before practically ripping his shirt off and crawling over Dan.

Soon Dan was only in his underwear Jay being completely naked in a make out session Dan whimpering desperately grinding against jays thigh trying to get some stimulation.

Jay broke the kiss licking his lips and moving down to Dan's neck biting and sucking harshly Dan letting out loud moans 'thank god our walls are thick' Dan thought.

"You want it baby" Jay said roughly grinding his hard on against Dan's.

"Yes" Dan said while nodding quickly before feeling a harsh slap against his thigh yelping.

"Yes what" Jay asked a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yes master" Dan replied cheeks turning pink from embarrassment despite how many times they'd done this.

"Good boy" Jay growled before tearing off Dan's underwear grabbing lube from the nightstand and slipping two lubed fingers into Dan's pink puckered hole still slightly loose from this mornings activities.

That night ended with Dan getting pounded into the sheets feeling like it was his first time again his ass red and hole puffy filled to the brim with cum. Jay pulled Dan into his arms green haired man to exhausted to worry about cleaning up.

"Love you"Dan mumbled tiredly snuggling his face into Jays neck feeling content from all the bruises littering his collar bone and wrists.

"Love you to baby" Jay Said lovingly kissing Dan's temple and falling asleep with thoughts of affection wondering how he was so lucky to find his mate.


	2. Awkward encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen wakes up with a problem and Dan gets aroused

Stephen!" 

"Stephen!!"

"STEPHEN!!!"

The purple haired wolf awoke with a fright covered in cold sweat with an obvious hard on showing from under the covers due to his massive size.

After a couple of seconds Stephen realised the yelling had come from Dan who was insistently knocking on his bedroom door knowing he would be in trouble if he entered an alphas room without permission.

Stephen scrambled to put a pillow on his lap to hide his problem. "Come in" he yelled.

Dan was quick to enter the room and start to rummage through Stephens closet. "What are you doing its so early" Stephen mumbled tiredly drowsiness from sleep taking over his body.

"First of all its 12 o clock not very early" Dan replied throwing a black v neck shirt in Stephen's direction soon followed by a grey sweater. "Second of all I'm waking you up because we're going out" Dan explained soon pulling two pairs of jeans out of Stephen's closet one a pair of black skinny jeans the other a pair of light blue bleached jeans and held them up to Stephen for him to choose from

"Which pair do you want to wear the black pair would really show off your legs, but this blue pair would probably match the outfit more with the color scheme you know." Stephen looked at Dan confused not able to process the information very quickly this early in the morning.

"Well Daniel I don't know what the fuck a color scheme is and its to early in the morning to leave the house lord Stephen demands his beauty sleep" the wolf said moving the pillow off his lap and covering his face with it forgetting about his problem down south.

"Wow Stephen bad case of morning wood. I see why you didn't want to get up" Stephen felt a blush high on his cheeks jumping up to cover his hard on with his hand but not doing a very good job.

Daniels eyes roamed down to Stephens waist line and two the massive peak in Stephens shorts feeling a blush cover his entire face and spread to his neck. 'He's quite big' Daniel thought subconsciously biting his lip feeling his member twitch in between his legs at the thought of feeling Stephens cock in his hands or his mouth while Jay fucks him from behind.

Stephen looked at Dan with a look of disbelief following Dan's gaze down to his midsection then noticing how Dan's face seemed to be flushed. Stephen cleared his throat to get the boys attention. Dan's eyes shot up from Stephen's mid section to his dark purple eyes which were widened slightly after a few seconds of awkward silence Dan finally spoke.

"Um... Here's the jeans you can p-pick which one's you want to wear were leaving in 30 minutes"  
Dan stuttered his way through his goodbye voice cracking a bit while speaking. Stephen watched wearily as Dan quickly tried to exit his room chuckling a bit as Daniel walked into the door frame before quickly running into the hallway and slamming the door behind him.

Dan sat on the couch head in his hands arms rested on his knees contemplating the disaster that just accrued. 'Oh god im never gonna look Stephen in the eyes again after that. How do I explain this to Jay he's for sure gonna be pissed' These were only a few of the panicked thoughts bouncing around in Dan's head before he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway his heart suddenly speeding up at the thought of Stephen walking around the corner and being mad at him for what happened only minutes before.

"Hey Dan is Stephen ready yet" Jay called as he rounded the corner into there living room taking a seat next to Dan on the black leather couch resting his feet of the glass table in front of it.

Dan let out a sigh of relief at avoiding the awkward scenario that he though would have accrued. "Um.. Not yet he's still getting dressed" the greenete mumbled looking down at the floor avoiding the red piercing eyes looking at him suspiciously.

"You alright your looking a little distracted" the blonde asked with concern.

" Y-Ya im fine I'm gonna go get breakfast ready" Dan replied before practically jumping up from his seat scampering to the kitchen stopping to bang his head against the black fridge door ' I can never tell him' Daniel realized and started to panic at the thought of having to keep a secret from his boyfriend.


	3. Trip to the shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Dan ride down to the hybrid center where a certain hybrid catches Stephens eye.

Dan and Stephen had hopped in the car Stephen sitting in the passenger seat next to Daniel leaning on the door enjoying the light breeze ruffling his hair sunlight cascading onto his face showing off his well defined cheek bones and jawline.

Daniel gulped at the site wondering how a person could be so handsome so utterly captivating looking at the Man almost made Dan salivate. The atmosphere in the car was tense after the awkward situation that happened in Stephens bedroom both tried to avoid eye contact though they had both caught the other sneaking glances at each other resulting in the one caught blushing profusely and looking away.

"We're here" Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into the parking lot of a luxurious three story building. The walls were made of shiny black shiny marble with large windows with small ledges where flower beds were set mixes of roses and jasmine letting off a pleasant calming aroma.

There were large pillers at the front of the building dint though it didn't look like they were there for providing support but more for decoration.

Stephen and Daniel looked at the building in awe for a minute just trying to take in the extravagant building before actually walking up the front doors. "Dan what are we doing here" Stephen asked while looking at the beautiful interior the walls were pearly white various paintings hung up on the walls with a couple of couches and love seats filling in the room. A small quaint cafe was in the corner of the building though it didn't seem to be open at the moment before answering Dan led Stephen to sit aon one of the couches in front of the desk in the center of the room waiting for the person talking at the desk to finish what they were doing so they could check in.

"Well me and Jay thought you could use some more company considering what time of year is coming up." Daniel said awkwardly rubbing his neck at the mention of a hybrids 'Special' time of year. 

In spring hybrids depending on what there second gender was they would either go through a heat or a rut. Omegas would have heats no matter what gender and would crave to mate and have babies though male omegas cant get pregnant they can still take knots from alphas and in tbe moment of heat will believe they can get pregnant.

Alphas go through ruts were they will crave to impregnate an omega or simply fuck them though most alphas wont go for any omega even in the haze of a rut.

"So I thought I would take you here and let you pick a hybrid that would be a good mate" Daniel explained finally making eye contact with Stephen only to see an annoyed look on his face.

"Daniel I don't want to just pick some random hybrid to fuck during mating season im not going through a rut with anyone I don't feel a genuine connection with" Stephen explained he appreciated what Daniel was trying to do but the thought of bringing another hybrid into his home his sanctuary his safe place that he had grown to love over the years just made him feel some type of way.

"Well you don't have to mate with them if you don't want to you can just make friends with them but I thought it would be nice to find you a partner considering me and Jay have gotten together we don't want you to be lonely." Dan said looking at Stephen with a soft look one that was sincere.

Stephen took Daniels words into consideration before deciding on what to reply. "Okay fine I'll talk to some of them though I can't promise I'll pick anyone to being home"

Daniel flashed a pearly white smile at the purple haired man "That's great Steph this is one of the top hybrid facility's in the country with over 150 hybrids in sure you'll find one you like" It only took a few more minutes until the desk was open for a new customer.

Dan and Stephen approached the desk to see a brown haired women sipping from a white mug with what looked to be coffee inside while typing away on her computer.

"Hello I'm looking to purchase a hybrid" Dan spoke to the woman she only nodded typing something onto her computer.

"May I have your name please" she asked he gave her his name along with answering a few more questions such as his age height how many hybrids he currently has if he has any health conditions so on and so forth.

Finally after answering all her questions she handed him two visitor passes and directed them into the hybrid area when entering they were met with a lively atmosphere puppy hybrids chasing each other around and play rustling, some hybrids were curled up with books, others snacking, doing puzzles, building Lego sets, drawing or sewing.

Once Dan and Stephen entered the room lots of eyes were on them within the first two minutes of being there a three puppy hybrids had come over to talk to them asking them about random likes and dislikes. The small pups were adorable but a certain scent was tickling Stephens nose the wold hybrids breathed in deeper to get more of the scent it made his mouth water a small dose of cinnamon am with honey and chocolate a delicious aroma that intrigued Stephen he need more.

Looking in the direction the scent was coming from Stephen spotted a small cat hybrid in the corner with long silver hair reaching there shoulders they had beautiful crystal blue eyes they were pale as snow curled up in a red fuzzy looking blanket a sketch pad perched on there lap and multiple pencils strewn across the bean bag they sat on. 

While Daniel was distracted playing with the small puppy hybrids cooing about how cute they were cuddling them with one in his lap the other two on his left and right side snuggling into him Stephen made his way twords the silver haired beauty with his alpha in his head repeating the mantra "mate has been found"


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate seeing our cinnamon roll hurt but it's all for the story. 😭

Hosuh had always assumed the day he got adopted would be the day pigs fly. As a pup he was always overlooked he was the runt of his litter the disappointment his siblings would say. He was always smaller than average there was no doubt he would be an omega. The week after he presented and his first heat had passed he was immediately sent away to the nearest hybrid shelter at the ripe age of 13 separated from his siblings and the only home he had ever known even though his owners weren't very nice to him he still appreciated the support of a stable home.

When he arrived at the small shelter a Doctor was sent to examine him it was discovered he was a pure bred which apparently made him more expensive though it also made him more 'high maintenance as the staff would say. As child he had to have his tail and long hair brushed by the staff everyday since he wasn't taught to do it himself he also had trouble with the other kids picking on him due to his small size pulling on his fluffy white ears and tail he couldn't count on two hands how many nights he'd spent having the shelter nurse rub ointment on the ends of his ears and tail to soothe the ache from there abuse.

After a few weeks of paperwork being looked over and confirming test results he was once again being shipped off except that time had been on a flying contraption which he had later on discovered to be a plane. Before leaving the woman at the desk had stopped him to give him a reassuring hug and a soft pet on the head. Hosuh hadn't known why at the time but the kind gesture had caused to choke up just a little eyes tearing up with no tears ever actually falling. He had not grown particularly fond of the small shelter but the feeling of leaving a home again had kicked in anyway.

The small hybrid spent the flight asleep curled up with a soft blanket. Before taking off a lady in a blue stuartist outfit had brought him two small pills with a glass of water a sweet smile on ber face as she gently caressed his ears. "Hi sweetie" she called softly "you think you can swallow these for me" Hosuh softly nodded not bothering to ask what they were for in fear of upsetting the nice lady. Ten minutes after taking the pills Hosuh could feel the effects a drearyness coming over him his eye lids becoming to heavy to keep open and before he knew it he was waking up in a black car pulling up to a large white building. 

Hosuh had come to know this place as his home for the past 5 years seasons passing all the same. Other hybrids would steadily disappear over time being replaced by new hybrids though Hosuh didn't really care for the most part the only time he had been bothered by the other hybrids disappearance was when his friends started to go to even though he had only a few it was sad to see them go. 

Ann had been the first to go the lemer hybrid being a tiny ball of energetic pink chaos. The people who came to the center were usually a bit put off by her eagerness and seemingly in ending energy practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. But one day two young woman came to the shelter one with dark short fluffy brown hair and a determined look in her eyes. The other having silver hair like him but hers was short in a straight bob. Both were dressed comfortable the silver haired girl in an unzipped black sweater a white tee and black sweat pants that read nike on the side. The dark haired girl had dressed with more color a pair of black sunglasses rested on top of her head despite it being a cloudy day she wore a black crop top that read my chemical romance in bold red letters slipping off one shoulder slightly her shoes were black and red checkerboard converse her legs covered by simple black leggings a white sweater tied around her waist.

They were led to the hybrid room and almost immediately the dark haired girl eyes had locked onto Ann in her pink monkey onesie excitedly running around the room for seemingly no reason within the span of 15 seconds she had jumped of a couch kicking her self off a book shelf and wrapping her legs around one of the play ropes on the ceiling climbing across those to get to a singular muffin sitting atop a high shelf before letting her legs go limp and tumbling onto a pastel pink bean bag on the floor And enjoying her well earned snack ears twitching with joy.

The two woman had approached her asking about her interests likes and dislikes while Ann had animatedly waved her hands around in explanation. The woman had stayed for three hours playing games and watching the girl do tricks before asking if she would like to come home with them permanently. Ann's eyes had welled up with tears while she nodded fast pouncing on the silver haired girl trapping her in a tight hug soon doing the same to the darker haired girl.

Ann had bid fairwell to all the other hybrids giving Hosuh a tight hug before hopping in a car with her belongings never to be heard from again. Next went Tabbes the jaguar then james the panda one after another until Hosuh hed been left alone. Sure he could try making new friends but he was far to timid for that his anxiety spiked in social situations. So he had become some what invisible others ignored his presence and he liked it that way even if it was lonely he wouldn't have to worry about disappointing or upsetting anyone guess he was just destined to walk his journey alone it was sort of poetic in a way he thought.

Though he had always assumed he would live out his days in the shelter becoming to old for anyone to want people would come to get a sibling for their small children or get a hybrid to act as a child for them. Hybrids go through their child hoods at faster paces then humans so if someone wanted to have a child but didn't want the burden of never being able to leave them at home alone a hybrid would be perfect they can take care of themselves and all they ask is you love them 'although a cat could fill the same criteria' he thought bitterly to himself though a cat wouldn't make for a very interesting conversational partner.

But that day something special had happened or someone should he say. Around a new scent had wafted through the air though faint it made Hosuh's head spin but if a good floaty kind of way.

It had taken a couple minutes to figure out where this intriguing. Scent had come from before it reveled it self rather upfrontly. A tall figure had walked into the main room where many hybrids were currently residing all interested in their own activitys to notice the newcomer. But Hosuh had been utterly captivated after staring at the figure for a few moments he quickly averted his eyes back to his sketch pad not wanting to be caught staring after a bit of time getting caught in his art work he felt a presence approaching with intent but what that could be the small cat hadn't the faintest idea. 

Hosuh's eyes shot up from the page to try and identify the aggressive feeling fast approaching his direction. His eyes landed on the figure he had been so captivated by earlier heading in his direction a sharp look in his eyes almost dangerous but not quite. As he got closer Hosuh started to panic thinking about what could have possibly caused this Wolf to be so unapologetically aggressive 'did he catch me staring what if I offended him. He's surely an Alpha he could probably rip me apart without breaking a sweat'  
he thought to himself the anxiety bubble in his chest growing as the distance between them becoming shorter and shorter. In a matter of seconds the wolf was directly infront the small cat Hosuh did his best to avoid making eye contact with the large hybrid looking everywhere but where the wolf wanted him to. With a secure hand the wolf reached out and griped the cats chin turning his face twords him with a strong yet gentle grip. 

Hosuh flinched at the contact ready to scramble away immediately though with the powerful vibe this alpha was giving off Hosuh didn't feel like their was any good way to escape this situation although he wasn't really sure he wanted to even with the chest compressing anxiety in his chest right now he didn't feel like harm would come to him at the hands of the alpha.

With reluctance Hosuh made eye contact with sharp wine red eyes practically piercing into his soul. Even with all the will in his frail delicate body he couldn't bring himself to look away he was enthralled with the beauty infront of him. After a few moments of their gazes being locked the wolf moved his hand to brush gently against the others face the cat hybrid nuzzled into the soft gesture forgetting the situation he was in for a moment only loving the feeling of the gentle caress.

The wolfs gaze immediately softened at the adorable sight of the small hybrid willingly leaning into the touch his lips quirking up into a small smile.

"Hello little one" Hosuh gasped at the sound of the deep full voice speaking softly to him without pulling away from the gentle caress Hosuh hesitantly looked up to meet the other hybrids gaze whispering a soft "H-Hello".

The two to caught up in their own world to notices the stares they were getting around them from the other hybrids the younger ones giggling at the cute interaction others looking shocked at the blatant show of affection for a first meeting and some just looking amused though all were thinking similarly there definitely a match.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh gets adopted and Daniel is catching feelings.

Daniel was still distracted drowning in puppy kisses and cuddles though in the back of his mind he registered that Stephen had left to somewhere unknown to the green haired man. While cooing at one of the pups he noticed the eerily quietness of the once energetic enthusiastic room looking up Daniel's eyes were immediately drawn to Stephen's large figure looming over what appeared to be a nervous cat hybrids intense eye contact was going on though it was clear this was not a battle of dominance but a clear sign of submission from the cat a few seconds later nuzzling into Stephen's hand that had caressed his cheek.

'Well I guess I'm not going to have to wait long for him to pick someone' he thought to himself feeling a spark of joy in the pit of his stomach seeing the connection between the two newly introduced hybrids. Dan did his best to carefully untangle himself from the pups making sure none of them took a tumble to the floor making his way over to the pair still gazing at each other one with soft loving but possessive look the other a nervous breathless and dizzy look as though they weren't really present.

From a distance Daniel could see the beauty of the hybrid big round eyes those of a small child almost holding all the innocence in the world a small figure with curved hips letting Daniel come to the conclusion this hybrid was an omega while Dan wasn't an expert on hybrids or anything but he knew omegas of either gender had the nessacary organs to birth children so the wide hips would make sense. But oddly enough Dan couldn't tell if the hybrid was Male or female they had no breast from what he could tell but they had very feminine features soft plush lips long eyelashes with little to no muscle mass all soft and delicate.

When Dan made it to the pair he lightly tapped Stephen on the shoulder to get his attention. The purple haired wolf let out a quiet growl before catching himself and flashing Dan an apologetic look. Dan wasn't effected by the growl hearing it before when waking Stephen up in the mornings or trying to annoy him purposefully. But the little cat had reacted with a soft squeak eyes darting around as if he was looking for an escape from the predators seemingly dangerous behavior.

Stephen acted immediately calmly using his hand to turn the hybrids face towards him once again though the cat wasn't as comforted by the gesture before his eyes still darting around in panic.

Stephen let out a dissatisfied sign before grumbling out a quiet but authoritative "Stay" the small cat there eyes immediately stilled not locking gazes with Stephen but instead focused down there hands were trembling in there lap bottom lip trembling as well but they did seem more calm now. Daniel had been confused as to how Stephen could calm the prey hybrid almost instantly the natural instinct of prey is to run away from immediately danger a large wolf hybrid growling while crowding them in a corner would classify as a very large danger. 

"Um Steph hate to interrupt but if you've come to a decision we should probably   
tell the lady at the front desk and head home Its almost lunch and Jay's waiting" The human spoke slowly to not alert the prey more and to not upset Stephen when he went into this protective state.

"Hmm... okay" Stephen turned his stare to the small hybrid removing his hand from there cheek instead to rest on the top of there head gently ruffling there ears "Well be back little one" The wolf said gently. Dan stared in shock for a few seconds at the show of affection before getting his wits together and making his way to the entrance of the hybrids play room. Stephen following closely behind ready to.take his new found treasure home.

Daniel went over the events that had just accrued in his head fresh memories ready to be digested. Stephen seemed to have a deep fascination with the small hybrid and Daniel didn't blame him the hybrid was gorgeous long flowing silver hair impossibly blue eyes so blue it felt like he could fall into them if he stared to long like a deep pool of water he imagined he would drowned in softly suffocating in never ending blue waves. 'How poetic' he thought to himself amusingly. But what could have made Stephen react so aggressively sure they were beautiful but it couldn't just be that could it. Dan went into deep thought before feeling a harsh tug on his left arm he ended up tripping over his own foot and falling backwards into the lion's waiting arms.

Dan could feel Stephen's muscaler chest pressed against his back like wise his arms were just as toned wrapping around his torso to stabilize him. Dan breathed heavily for a moment before frantically trying to escape Stephen's comforting hold although it felt nice Daniel wasn't ready to deal with the bubbly feeling in his stomach he got whenever Stephen touched him the blush that would rise on his cheeks the warmth in his chest. Dan turned to face a smug looking wolf hybrid.

"D-Dude what was that" The green haired man asked looking at Stephen flustered and upset. The alpha on smirked replying "Maybe watch were your going next time you almost ran into the front desk you should be praising me I saved you from a disastrous outcome what would you ever do without me" The dramatic wolf said blowing the tips of his mohawk out of his face a teasing glint in his eyes.  
It was clear Stephen was only having fun but that didn't stop Dan's heart from beating out of control the loud thumping creating a ringing in his head. 

Dan thought back to the serious Stephen he had seen earlier how crazy it was that he could switch from looking ready to devour someone to his regular joker card. "Ya whatever... let's just-"

"Excuse me" was heard from behind Daniel the green man looked over his shoulder and annoyed look on his face from being interrupted. The facial expression quickly became apologetic when he saw it was just the lady at the desk looking amused at the scene before her a knowing look on her face though she would keep those thoughts to herself.

"Ya... um sorry for disturbing you ms but we found a hybrid we would like to take home" Dan said sheepishly not wanting to annoy the woman further.

"No it's quite alright not bother" she said with a small chortle at the formality for something that wasn't even an inconvience. "So which one was to your liking" 

"We didn't get a name but they had silver hair blue eyes and about... this hieght" he said to the woman putting his hand out to represent the hybrids height. The woman put her hand under her chin thinking for a moment before an expression of realization and glee was on her face she typed quickly on her computer before turning back to the men looking practically elated. 

"I believe the hybrid you showed interest in was Hosuh Lee he's quite the... special case" she said contemplating her next words carefully "hes been in in our of shelters his whole life before ending up here a few years hes a purebred which puts him more on the expensive side but I assure you hes a delight just the sweetest little thing." Bothell Dannand Stephen smiled a bit at the obvious affection the woman held for the non talkative cat. While the woman printed out some things Dan was thinking about the hybrid he was admittedly a bit surprised that Hosuhbwas a Male he was so feminine and soft curved hips and smooth skin. Stephen on the other hand hadn't looked the least bit surprised either he had already guessed the gender or he just didn't really care as long as the hybrid became his.

The woman gave Dan the forms telling him where to sign and all the things he would need what the process of taking Hosuh home would look like soon Dan was handing her his debit card and the completed forms. Now all that was left was informing Hosuh someone wanted to adopt him and getting all his things together for the trip home. Throughout the signing process Stephen looked antsy impatient not wanting to wait any longer to see his silver haired beauty once again. 

The woman pressed abutton on the wall next to her chair a few seconds passed before a Male voice answered she informed him of Hosuh pending adoption and instructed him to have staff pack his things and to bring him to th front desk. Only 15 minutes passed Dan spent playing on his phone Stephen flipping mindlessly through a magazine not really paying any attention to the people on the pages trying to sell clothes or recipes Stephen doubts the average person could recreate. 

The large doors opened to reveal a nervous looking Hosuh dressed in in black Adidas shorts with a hoodie on that said "Normal people scare me". A red haired male stood behind him lugging a large dark blue suitcase on wheels the man whispered in Hosuhs ear before pointing at the green haired man and wolf hybrid standing near the desk both looking at him expectantly. Hosuh and Stephen's eyes met for a moment before Hosuh let out a tiny squeak and hid himself in the man's chest. Stephen could feel jealousy flaring in side his chest throat feeling dryer at the sight of 'his mate' clinging on to someone else subconsciously though Stephen knew that the small hybrid wasn't his. 'Yet' his possessive side growled but Stepehn pushed those feelings down.

The man Hosuh had clung to only smiled before grabbing Hosuh's hand and leading him over to the pair then stepping out side to take Hosuhs bag to the car. The small cat stared at the ground not making eye contact bangs hiding his eyes. Daniel was the first to respond bending down slightly to be eye level with Hosuh.

"Hey bub you ready to come home with us." He spoke softly not wanting to frighten the nervous thing. The hybrid still wouldn't make eye contact but he nodded slowly small hand shakily reaching out and taking Daniel's in his own waiting to be led to wherever he was going to be taken. Dan held back a coo at the cuteness of the small hybrid wanting to swaddle him up in blankets snuggling him close and staying with him forever refusing to let the outside world taint his innocence. 

And with that Dan led Hosuh to the car holding his small hand tightly while Stephen walked a bit farther ahead knowing his strong presence might disturbe the peace his little one was feeling at the moment just feeling content with the knowledge that this precious Kitten would be near him.


	6. Stephen's Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about Stephen's past and how he got adopted by Dan

Stephen had been raised in what you might refer to as a hostel environment. Of course that is to be expected most are under the belief that wolf hybrids were in need of ways to release aggression and they would be right to a certain degree. Wolf hybrids typically had a deep mental connection with their inner animal and needed lots of chance for exercise but the aggression wasn't guaranteed.

Aggression and savagery were expected of wolf hybrids from the smallest cub to the tallest pack leader. Due to this expectation lots of cubs were raised fighting their siblings parents whoever, simply because that's what was expected and if a cub didn't adhere to the norm it was assumed something was wrong. Stephen originally went against the norm. As a small pup he had no interest in brawling like a savage over petty things like toys and snacks the only fights he participated in were playful wrestling no one ended up hurt and normally it ended with nuzzling and puppy kisses.

But as he got older he started growing rapidly for his species it wasn't exactly out of the norm. First came height soon towering over other hybrids he had previously been heads shorter than, next was muscle until teenage years he had a lanky dumby stature but once he started to gain muscle his limbs went from long dangling and awkward into meaty strong masses a true force to be reckoned with. 

Once he reached puberty he had been removed from his family and sent to a place that he was told was made for powerful hybrids like him. His naive pubescent self had thought it meant he would be useful for a family like his other sibling that had gone before him who would tell him that one day they would all have new family's to take care of and probably wouldn't see each other anymore. At the time he had sobbed as a young pup in his siblings arms at the knowledge that he would be separated from his loved ones but as he got older he learned to cope even though every now and then he would feel pain in his chest at the extreme difficulty he had trying to recall his parents and siblings faces the sound of their voices, the clothes he had taken from his relatives for comfort had long lost the scent of his original home and family, but he kept them as memorabilia and in present day they were folded neatly in a box in the very back of a shelf in his closet. And although he would never admit it to anyone when he was having an especially difficult time he would reach into the the dusty depths of his closet pull out the clothes and just hold them occasionally sniffing subconsciously hoping and wishing with all his might that their scents would somehow magically return to the old items like some sort of miracle even though he knew it was futile.

The home for hybrids he had been taken to was not at all what he had been told to expect it was not a sweet family with kids that he would get to play with and protect no it was something retched that in today's society is seen as an atrocity by most and by some the next big form of entertainment. Fighting rings a place were hybrids were worked to the bone to fight their brethren tooth and nail day in and day out. It was a frustrating life to lead being seen as some animal willing to attack what ever it's 'owner' told it to their human side being almost entirely ignored. The hybrid ring he had been in had been shut down a few years after is arrival though he wasn't exactly sure how long he had been after a while in a cell only being let out for fights and bathroom visits time became something fickle and useless to keep track of.

After his ring was shut down he had been sent to a high security shelter due to the suspicions of him being violent after years of being kept in captivity and forced to fight. Lucky he wasn't one for needless violence, he enjoyed a good brawl from time to time but only to get some energy out and never with someone he knew he would seriously hurt. Other hybrids were scared of him for a while due to his tall stature and inimadating looks. The fact that he was alpha didn't really help, his scent was overpowering with the ability to bring any omega or beta to there knees as well as some submissive alphas. Stephen was overall content in life he was in a nice shelter sure the other hybrids weren't very fond of him but some of them came around, he has lots of open space to frolic and such as he pleased but even with all this in mind there was always something that disappointed him despite his insistence that he didn't care. 

Every Friday adoption day would come upon the center and hybrid after rhybrid would be adopted but he was usally over looked, most adopters were young couples who wanted the experience of kids without all the work or people with families that wanted someone to keep their children company. Stephen didn't really fit the ideal image for child companion or the kid someone never had considering he looks like a whole ass man at 14.

Then one day something amazing happened something truly spectacular an average height male with green hair and a pair of emerald eyes to match had strutted into his adoption agency a tall blonde following behind to his suprise there were a pair of fluffy attentive ears stop his head. 'what does someone like him need with a wolf hybrid' Stephen had thought to himself it's not that there was anything wrong with the mans appearance infact he was quite adorable like a plump little bean sprout, but he wasn't exactly someone you would imaging to have such a tough and powerful hybrid and an alpha nonetheless based off the scent. 'Perhaps he has a dangerous job that requires security or he's some sort of celebrity'. 

To his suprise the very first hybrid the man had approached had been him of all the options he chose him first. He and Dan had conversed for 15 or so minutes while the blonde one kept to himself and that same day Stephen had been adopted and brought home. It took a while for him to warm up to his place his room was cozy the beige walls made the room feel warm plenty of shelf space for his books and any future items he may aquire a nice closet for clothing a full length mirror to "construct the fit" as Dan put it and in the corner of the room a large bed with a nice simple black bed set. The only thing that didn't feel like home yet we're the other occupants of the home.

Sure Dan was nice considerate and Jay was accommodating if not a bit standoffish it just didn't feel like he had any real connection with them. It took some stone but Stephen began to bond with the other house occupants, it was discovered him and Jay had similar taste in movies and tv shows fight club, The sandlot 2, Avatar the last airbender and marvel movies in general were some of their favorites. And his late night chats with Dan when they were both tired in the dead of the night unable to send themselves off to sleep really helped him get to know the other on a deeper more personal level over this year's not just the house but the people that lived in it started to feel like home. 

The years went by slowly but not frustratingly so of course there were disagreements though most were jokes after having another one of their deep philosophical are you a physcopath discussions or could you survive in whatever destination debates. But every spring Stephen felt like his heart was aching more and more his lack of a mate became more and more apparent as Dan and Jay got closer and eventually became mates, he was happy for them but seeing them happy together made him more desperate for companionship than ever before. 

His wish was soon fuffilled when Dan had taken him to a prestine hybrid center where Stephen had encountered what he was sure was the love of his life, no he didn't think he was being dramatic with that statement the white haired kitten was gorgeous with the sweetest scent of peaches with a hint of fresh parchment paper he knew from the moment he locked eyes with him this omega was destined to be his.


End file.
